Trahison
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Pour savoir qui est victime de trahison, venez lire !


**Trahison**

Cette histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 3, Emma a survécu et Adam est de retour comme prévu. Je ne précise pas le triangle amoureux vous le verrez en lisant.

Brennan et Emma s'était violemment disputés, depuis l'incident de Naxcom c'était chose courante enfin pas les premiers temps, car à cet époque Brennan passait tout son temps auprès d'Emma prenant soin d'elle refusant même de partir à certaines missions jusqu'à son total rétablissement, Lexa n'approuvait pas quand à Jesse et Shal eux comprenaient car ils savaient qu'il y avait une grande complicité entre eux.

Brennan : Emma ouvres-moi on doit parler !

Emma : je ne veux plus parler plus écouter tes paroles j'aurais du m'en douter le sentir mais tu m'embrouillais avec tes belles phrases !

Brennan : Emma laisse moi entrer laisses moi te parler t'expliquais !

_**Dans la salle commune.**_

Lexa : une scène de ménage ?

Jesse : n'importe quoi Bren et Emma ensemble ! Ceux sont des frères et sœurs !

Lexa : Si tu le dis !

Puis elle partit, Brennan arriva dans la pièce commune.

Brennan : Ah Jess c'est toi que je cherchais ! J'ai….besoin de tes talents pour entrer dans la chambre d'Emma !

Jesse : mes talents enfin tu le reconnais !

Brennan : s'il te plait Jess !

Devant l'air sérieux et inquiet de Brennan, Jesse n'insista pas et utilisa son pouvoir de passe muraille, Brennan entra dans la chambre d'Emma qui était allongée sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son épaule, caresses qu'elle repoussa vite.

Brennan : Ma puce, on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois depuis 2 ans maintenant !

Emma : c'est vrai, mais votre relation a évoluée et j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'elle ressent peur de se que tu ressens ou pourrais ressentir !

Brennan força Emma à le regarder : Ecoute-moi bien, c'est toi que j'aime que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aimerais toujours ! On est ensemble depuis deux ans et je suis heureux comme ça et si pour te le prouver il faut que je le dise aux autres alors je cours le faire de suite ! C'est toi avec mon accord qui a voulu que ça reste secret tu avais peur des répercutions sur le groupe ! Shal et moi ce n'est qu'un jeu, elle c'est son côté félin et moi tu sais comment je suis !

Emma : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus, que je suis entrain de te perdre et ça me fais peur !

Brennan : Bébé, je t'aime et je serais toujours là !

Brennan s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Les jours qui suivirent Brennan était plus attentionné envers Emma et moi présent pour Shal ce que la jeune féline avait du mal à supportais, les jours passèrent les missions s'enchainèrent surtout depuis qu'Adam et l'équipe avait découvert le poteau rose sur le dominion.

Ce matin là, Lexa avait reçu un coup de fil de son contact lui ordonnant de lui livrait les travaux d'Adam ainsi que Jesse. Lexa avait quitté le Sanctuaire sans son anneau pour le QG du dominion. A la découverte du sacrifice de Lexa, l'équipe s'activait se préparant au pire, Emma avait rejoint Adam et ignorait donc tout des événements de ces 24 heures. Jesse, Shal et Brennan alertés par Lexa se préparait à l'attaque du Sanctuaire, Brennan était dans une des pièces à l'étage, Shalimar entra, leurs regards se croisèrent, leur visages se rapprochèrent, leur lèvres se frôlèrent pour finir par se trouver, leurs mains parcoururent leurs corps pour finir par s'unir.

Emma venait de rentrer lorsque Jesse appela Shalimar et Brennan qui arrivèrent gênés, Emma n'eut qu'à les regarder pour comprendre ce qui s'étaient passés entre eux, elle regarda Brennan, qui baissa la tête honteux, le cœur brisé elle partit dans sa chambre.

Brennan : Emma attends !

Jesse et Shal restèrent idiots seul dans la pièce principale.

Emma était dans sa chambre, elle avait fermée la porte à clé assise contre cette dernière elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

Brennan : Emma, laisse moi entrer, laisse moi m'expliquer ! Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse !

Emma (en pleurs): Va-t'en Brennan !

Brennan : je t'en pris ! C'était une collasse erreur, je ne voulais pas ! Je t'aime !

Emma : Arrête, tout sonne faux dans ta bouche ! Va-t'en !

Brennan : je ne partirais pas ! On doit se parler !

Brennan s'adossa à la porte attendant désespérément. Un bon quart d'heure s'était écoulé et le silence régnait, Emma pleurait de son côté quand à Brennan ému, les larmes aux yeux repensant à toute son histoire avec Emma, tous leurs bons moments.

Emma : Je pourrais tout comprendre  
>Les caresses et les mots tendres<br>Et ce reflet merveilleux  
>Qu'elle a posé dans tes yeux<p>

Je pourrais tout entendre  
>Que tu n'pouvais pas défendre<br>Ni les baisers ni les rêves  
>Qu'elle a posé sur tes lèvres<p>

Brennan : On a joué à un jeu qui nous a dépassés mais ça ne me signifier rien pour moi !

Emma : J'essaie mais  
>Ce que tu m'as fait<br>Je t'aime mais  
>Ce que tu m'as fait<br>J'essaie mais  
>Ce que tu m'as fait<br>Je t'aime mais  
>Je ne l'oublierais jamais<p>

Brennan : Laisse le temps faire son œuvre, je sais que je t'ai fait mal ! Pardonnes-moi je t'en pris, si je pouvais tout effacer je le ferrais ! Je t'en pris arrête de pleurerr !

Emma : Je pourrais ne plus pleurer  
>Faut du temps mais<br>Je pourrais m'en tirer  
>Et ne plus compter les heures<br>Qu'elle a passé dans ton cœur

Je guérirais la blessure  
>Mais j'oublierais pas l'injure<br>Ni le poison du couteau  
>Qu'elle a planté dans mon dos<p>

Brennan : Elle n'est pas dans mon cœur c'est toi que j'aime, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'on oublie cette histoire et qu'on recommence comme avant !

Emma : Tu pourrais tout me dire  
>Que tu n'voulais pas me voir souffrir<br>Que tu f'rais n'importe quoi  
>Pour continuer avec moi<p>

Je ferais tout pour te croire  
>Mais du fond de ma mémoire<br>Je me souviens  
>De son parfum<p>

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers son lit.

Emma : Tu sais  
>Je sais<br>Ce que tu m'as fait

Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime  
>Je t'aime encore<p>

Brennan : Alors laisse-nous une deuxième chance ! Laisse à notre Amour une autre chance !

Emma : Et pourtant ne pas savoir  
>Si j'oubliais cette histoire<p>

Emma avait déverrouillé la porte, Brennan c'était levé confiant

Brennan : oui ma puce oublie ! Oublions !

Emma (ouvrant la porte une valise à la main : Pour ce que tu m'as fait  
>Je ne pardonnerais jamais<p>

Puis elle quitta le Sanctuaire, Une larme coula le long de la joue de Brennan

**Fin**


End file.
